


H2OVanoss Oneshots

by Slack_Jarrow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sometimes a happy ending haha, minor smut, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slack_Jarrow/pseuds/Slack_Jarrow
Summary: These were originally posted on my Tumblr and they're some of the first fanfics I wrote for H2OVanoss.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Act Upon Your Feelings

It had been a week since Delirious started feeling like this. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t empty, he was feeling unloved. He hadn’t been in a relationship in years, every one ending in heartbreak. Either she cheated, left out of the blue or it was abusive. He never could pick the right girls, but he was trying not to think about his past lovers as he stayed with Evan in LA for a few days.

He had met Evan a month ago at PAX, along with their friends and plenty of fans. The week before they all had to leave and return to their own homes, Evan was deadset on asking Delirious a question. As their friends joked around and spat insults at one another, Evan walked up to Delirious who was concentrating on playing Pokemon Ultra Sun.

“Do you wanna come over?” Evan asked in front of everyone. Delirious turned his head and looked at Vanoss.

“Come over where?” Delirious made a face of confusion.

“To my house, idiot!” Evan giggled out and gently pushed Delirious’ shoulder. Delirious smiled and instantly agreed. The next week came by rather fast for the friends and it didn't take long for Delirious to get comfy around Evan's home. He started to cook food while thinking about his love life. One night stands, late nights alone, toys to satisfy his fantasies. He did it all. He was sure Evan had noticed the way he’d been acting, after all, he could read him like a book. Just then, Evan walked into the kitchen and gulped down the rest of his water before putting his glass in the sink. Evan turned to Delirious and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Evan asked in his soft voice he always used with Delirious. He inched closer while Delirious stared down at the skillet full of chicken and started to rub his back in small circular motions. Delirious heavily sighed and turned on his heel to look at Evan. He put his hands on the edge of the stove where the food crackles behind him, but it was welcomed due to the quiet room. He looks into Evan’s eyes, the same eyes that could make him smile yet feel a yearning for something more.

“Evan, have you ever been scared to act upon your feelings?” Delirious mumbled. He kept his eyes glued to the bottom of his shirt, he didn't want the younger to see his sad eyes. Evan snaked his arms between Delirious' and rested his hands on the stove. He stared at his crazy friend's hiding face, lips he nervously chewed on, flushed cheeks from a light sunburn, and ocean blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Evan whispered out. Delirious raised his head and slowly he took his hands off the stove. He placed them on Evan's waist and gently pulled him closer. Their eyes locked, Delirious glanced down at Evan's lips and slowly leans in..

“What are you doing?!” Evan yelps and takes a large step back. Delirious turns around to face the stove again to cook the food he wasn’t even going to eat. Evan watches Delirious hardly move. He ran his hands over his face and down to his chest. His heart was racing, he had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss his best friend, but he never thought it would be meaningful. Evan knew he didn't mean to shout, he wanted it to happen, but his reflexes pushed Delirious away before he could process how he feels. Now Delirious probably thinks he doesn’t like him at all for what he did. Evan mentally face-palmed, why does the way he feels have to conflict with how he thinks?

“Jon... I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean..” Evan tried to reassure him. It was like Delirious doesn't believe a thing he says.

“Do you want some, Evan?” Delirious asked. His tone was low and weak as he motioned to the skillet full of chicken. Evan just nodded. Delirious set the table, gave Evan & himself a beer, set the food out then took his seat. Evan hardly touches his food, he keeps staring at the man in front of him. Delirious reluctantly ate, washed his plate then left to the guest room Evan was letting him stay in. Evan closed his eyes and sighed. He did the same as Delirious but silently yelled at himself for being complicated.

The next day was uncomfortable for both of them. Every second that passed seemed to last too long, every glance from the other felt like burning holes.

“I’m leaving Wednesday,” Delirious told Evan as they watched SpongeBob in Evan's living room. Evan looked at him a bit hurt, but he refused to let any sign of sadness reveal how he truly felt.

“Why? You just got here.” Evan stated. He didn’t want his best friend to leave only after 5 days of visiting, they hadn't even left the house much. Delirious just shrugged. Evan grabbed the remote off the coffee table and muted the tv before turning to face Delirious.

“Jonathan, don’t leave yet.” Evan firmly places his hand on Delirious’ shoulder. It must have been the wrong choice because Delirious quickly stood up and shot Evan a harsh glare.

“Then stop sending me mixed signals! Do you want me or are you disgusted with me like everybody else?!” He shouted and wailed his arms quite dramatically. He stared at Evan with fire in his eyes.

Evan opens his mouth hoping for the words in his head to pour out, and they did.

“Don’t yell at me. I told you, I didn’t mean to say or do that. If you knew how I feel then you wouldn’t be confused.” Evan grips the couch tightly, his heart hammering in his chest at the mere thought of losing his best friend all because of how they're acting. They held eye contact for what seemed like forever until Delirious spoke and broke the silence.

“What do you feel?” Delirious asked calmly as if he were drained. Evan thought about how to put into words how he feels. Even if it's confusing, he won't hide it.

“I’m..not sure. I’ve never felt like this before. It’s..hard to describe.” Evan looked away as he felt his ears burn from embarrassment. Delirious nods as he understands what Evan means. He sits down next to him again and quietly stares at his half-empty glass of water resting on the table.

“Can I kiss you?” The abrupt question made Evan widen his eyes. He quickly looks at Delirious, his face flushed a bright pink. Delirious waits for a reply, his eyes move to search the younger's face for any answer. Evan just nods, fearful that he’d not be able to say yes or completely fuck this up again. Delirious scoots closer and halts for a moment when he notices Evan back away a bit. Evan didn’t mean to, he curses to himself for knowing he was about to lose this chance again.

“Delirious-” Evan stops when soft lips connected to his. Evan froze, but Delirious didn’t. He silently watches with wide eyes as Delirious slowly kissed him. Evan knew he should react somehow, but he was shocked. The feeling was the same as if it were a woman's lips kissing him, but the fact that he knew it was Jonathan changed the emotions swirling in his chest. He saw Delirious furrow his eyebrows and figured he was getting impatient or less confident in his ability to continue. After a few more seconds of no reaction from Evan, Delirious pulled away slightly and captured his bottom lip between his teeth. Evan grunts and pulls away, checking for any blood. He looks at Delirious. He didn’t look happy, sad or upset. He looks as if he was waiting for something, like how a kid waits for approval to get a popsicle. Delirious closes his eyes with a heavy sigh as he looks at how Evan just froze. He felt like his heart dropped out of his body. Was he forcing something onto Evan? Is he even sure this is the right thing to do?

“Delirious?” Evan raised his hand and gently tugged on Delirious’ arm. Evan felt Delirious pulling away, but he wouldn't let him. He gripped tighter.

“Can I trust you?” Delirious whispered out, his voice was broken, he was on the edge of breaking down the more he thought about their friendship going wrong.

“Of course, you can.” Evan sits up and moves his hand to caress Delirious' face as a way of comforting him. Delirious leans into the touch and ends up laying his head on Evan’s chest. Jonathan hears Evan's heart beating as fast as his own. He could feel the ache in each of them, it made his heart skip a beat.

'I love you’ was all Delirious could think of, but little did he know, Evan was thinking the same thing.


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan waits for his best friend yet again after months of no word. How long will he be gone? Should Evan follow after him to regain his sense of self and happiness or let go and move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, because that's as much angst this heart can take for one day.

Midnight. The quiet, still atmosphere around Evan is feeling more lonely by each passing second, he is feeling more lost. Lost without his best friend by his side in his dire time of need. Evan turns his head to the right. His eyes staring at the empty spot next to him. It should have been accompanied by Jonathan, yet it isn’t. There, Evan sat on the round, red, fluffy rug. His knees brought up to his chest and arms wrapping around himself seeking comfort. The fire crackling in the silent living room brings back fond memories of simpler times of sharing late nights with family or friends. He remembers how Jonathan would slightly twitch his lips up to form a small smile before it fell to a thin line when he thought no one was watching. How Jonathan would do the silliest of things just to make Evan laugh or smile to make him feel better. Evan sadly smirks at those thoughts. They’re special, preserved, carefully stained in his mind. He lets out a long heavy sigh. Everything the older did reeled Evan in but that would be the downfall for both men.

'Why did he leave me?' Evan ponders. It had been months since Jonathan's passing. Months and no one spoke of it, not a word as if it were too sensitive of a subject for Evan. He knew it was. It's still hard for him to think about without choking on his sobs. What a mess he has turned into. Evan glances at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. It had been 6 whole painfully slow, months. Evan tries his hardest to keep his emotions contained and bottled up as best as he still could. Even if he knew he was alone in his house, he wouldn't let this feeling show. He stands up and rubs his tired eyes. There was no way he could sleep with knowing he'll only have nightmares about Jonathan's last breath. He finds it hard to enter his gaming room when he remembers Jonathan is no longer miles away and not in his room playing a game he’s already beaten three times before. Evan sat on his dark brown couch, arms limp on either side of him as he continued to watch the flames wave at him. Darkness surrounds him, engulfs his being with no trace he was ever among the living. He let his heart rate decline little by little and by the time the fire had long died down and the sunrise peeked through his curtains to shine upon his face, he let the only thing he welcomed take him.

Before he could go and leave his friends and family, he left a note in the palm of his hand, 'I won't be alone anymore' then the heartache took over.

_"..and just like that, it came." - A Single Man ___


	3. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss goes through his mind and body struggling to keep his feelings hidden from Delirious, but he can't lie to his best friend.

Evan couldn’t believe what he was feeling for his best friend. His heart is pounding in his chest, beating loudly in his ears. Knots were tight in his stomach as he thought about the other man who he couldn't have. The nervous feeling never left his being as the older stood near him. 

'It's fine. It's just a few days.' Evan told himself every night. The feeling only got worse with time, he started to shake with uncertainty of how close he could get to Delirious. His lips tremble when the man brushes his arm against him as he walks by. Evan couldn’t hold it in anymore. He knew he couldn't but he still got up to see that damned face again. He was mesmerizing. How long he went without a peak of who he truly was. His hands sent chills through Evan's body whenever he gave him a shoulder pat. His smile drove his butterflies insane. He is going delirious from wanting Delirious. 

The panel was going smooth with no complications. Brian was reading questions fans sent in while Brock, Tyler, Nogla and Delirious waited to answer. Evan unfortunately was in another world. His eyes locked onto blue ones looking around as he processes the questions being asked. He drowned out Brian's words, his mind fills with the idea of loving another man. He fears the worst. Delirious would turn him away and never speak to him. His public reputation becomes shit as he gets hate from anyone. His family becoming disgusted with who they raised. It makes his heart ache, his mind racing with negativity of how he feels. He couldn't fucking take it anymore.

Evan broke down in front of everyone, his friends, fans, to the many watching on stream and most importantly, he lost it in front of Jonathan. The man he has been looking up to since they became best friends in 2011. The man he cherishes and desperately never wants to lose because he leans on him for support. He could not bear the thought of having so much personal information and vulnerability mean nothing if Delirious were to drop him as a friend. It stung. The last string had been pulled. Evan held his hand atop his chest, clenching it as his heart rate increased. He felt like he was suffocating from the stress of not being able to tell Delirious, the anxiety of having to tell Delirious. Evan could barely breathe.

Evan counts to 3..to 5..to 3 again before finally forcing the words out, “I can’t do this.” His voice is raspy and feels weak. He feels all eyes on him. Everyone goes quiet. The worry is visible from the crowd. Brock is instantly by his side.

“What’s wrong?” Brock asks as he puts a hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan doesn’t look at him. Brock isn't the one he wants to see. He just wants to tell Jonathan what the fuck he's been feeling.

“Delirious?” Evan whispers out, his voice almost gone. His heart is hammering. He could barely hear anything else but his heartbeat. Delirious' persona vanished the moment Evan called for him. He became riddled with worry and concern. In an instant Delirious is by Evan's side caressing his cheek as he looks at him.

“You alright, Evan?” Jonathan asks, his own heart rate is beginning to increase. Evan shakes his head, his heart seeming to stop as he looks into Jonathan’s eyes. For a moment, everything was silent. In that moment, he was at peace with who he wanted. Just one moment and he wants more. Evan tries speaking but his mind is blank, soon he could hardly see. His vision is beginning to show black dots when he looks around. This causes his breathing to constrict more. Evan reaches out to cling onto Jonathan’s arm, his nails digging into his skin. Jonathan didn’t give a damn about how much that hurt, right now he’s focusing on Evan.

“Jesus, Evan, are you having a heart attack or something?” Tyler says as he hurriedly gets his phone out ready to call 911 if it was really necessary. Less than a minute later, Evan goes limp. His legs give out and head drops. Jonathan wraps his arms around Evan before he falls onto the floor. Brock grabs onto his arm as a late reaction but lets go as he sees Delirious holding onto him.

“Woah. Did he just pass out?" Brian asks. He was going to walk over to see what was going on, but Nogla stops him before he gets in the way.

“We should give him some space. He probably just felt nervous.” Nogla tries to comfort his friends and fans.

“Maybe, but he’s done this before. He’s been in front of tons of people!” Brian argues. Jonathan didn’t want to hear it. He taps Brock's shoulder and motions for him to help pick Evan up. They head backstage to lay him down on a couch. When he wakes up, Jonathan will be by his side. Brock heads back out onto stage to settle everyone down. 

Delirious waits...and waits...and waits. He was thinking about what may be wrong with Evan. He surely would have told him if anything was wrong, right? Delirious looks at Evan. His eyes shut, chest heaving up and down at a calm rate. Hesitantly he grabs Evan's arm to check his pulse. Everything is fine. He knows Evan is healthy. The silence around Delirious gets to his head. The background sound of his friends talking starts to fade away the longer he looks at Evan's face. He never realized how different Evan looks from almost every angle. How funny it is he slightly parts his lips as he rests. How attractive he looks. How didn't he see it before? Jonathan sucks in a small breath as he watches Evan's eyes slowly open. He groans from the light above them blinding him and irritating his headache. 

“Delirious?” Evan mutters, his voice normal again. Jonathan ran his fingers through Evan’s hair to try and soothe him.

“Hey, you feeling alright?” Jonathan asks. Evan nods, his eyes staring into Jonathan’s and lips forming a small smile. He looks around them, they're alone.

“I need to tell you something.” Evan whispers. Jonathan just looks at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I..” Evan sighs. A blush creeps onto Evan’s ears and cheeks, he knew he couldn’t hold this to himself anymore. He needs to say it. Let it out. Get this weight off of his shoulders and tell the truth.

“Evan, just tell me.” Jonathan was getting more confused by the second. He gave Evan a small smile of encouragement. 

“Jonathan,” Evan is so close and so scared. Maybe he should forget it. The look in Jonathan's eyes are too intense for him to handle. All the attention is on Evan, all the attention he craves every gaming session with Delirious is finally fixated on him.

“Evan,” Jonathan whispers.

“I’m in love with you” Jonathan spoke first. Evans eyes widen as he processes what the older man just said. He thought his heart stopped. Jonathan's smile fades, his face looks torn and lost.

“Evan, I know. You really didn’t have to tell me at all. Just..relax.” Jonathan sounds so sweet, but Evan can’t believe that he knew.

“How?” Evan just wanted to know. How?

“How?” Jonathan scoffs. “Y-you..Evan, you are th-the most obvious person when, when you ‘try to hide your feelings’. It’s adorable, really. But w-with this...I.. I just- I don't think- I can't ever see us lasting.” Jonathan looks away from Evan. 

“Lasting? Jon, I just needed you to know what the fuck I've been going through. How every time I look at you I go crazy with thoughts and not all of them are as friendly as I'd like.” Evan searches Delirious' face for any reaction. All he gets is a sigh.

"Evan, we can't-" 

"Who says!" Evan interrupts. He's hurt and knows he should accept his friend's decision yet at the same time he wants Delirious to understand that gays are just people. Delirious is frantically looking around trying to figure out what to say.

"I-I...I don't know." Jonathan scoots away from Evan to try and remove the tension between them but it is still there. It was there before they met when they were thousands of miles away. 

"You know what I grew up with, Evan. A man and a woman and t-to have a family." Jonathan sighs again. Evan gently puts his hand on Jonathan's knee.

"You know your family will accept and support you. I don't. You don't give a shit if people hate you. I do. Delirious, Brock told me.. Brock fucking told me that love doesn't have a gender. That it goes beyond all the physical shit. You know how he is.. Like a hopeless romantic." Evan was right but Jonathan didn't understand what or who he wanted himself. 

"Fuck, Evan.." Delirious curses and stands up. He's fiddling with the hem of his shirt, pacing back and forth with a worried expression and stuttering over his words as he tries telling his best friend how long he's been feeling whatever the hell it is he's feeling. 

"I never ever thought I'd fall for your stupid piece of talented ass. I didn't want to. I never wanted you! I..I fucking need you, man. I just- what if- we could-.." Jonathan sits down in front of Evan again. His mind is still racing. Evan only watched the scene unravel. He watched how beautiful his lips look as he speaks and misspeaks, how cute his hand movements are, how hot his concentrated yet infuriated brow looks. Evan takes a second to remember to breathe before he's sitting up, tilting his head to the side, and leaning in. Jonathan tenses a little but doesn't move away. He trusts Evan with his life, as stupid as that may sound. The second Evan's lips gently press against his own, he shut his eyes to feel rather than simply touch. Evan is taken aback that Delirious didn't move away but he didn’t want to risk this moment ending if he stops to think why. Evan deepens the kiss, his hands slowly coming up to rest on the back of Jonathan’s neck and easing him forward. Jonathan hums and instinctively his hands find Evan's hips. With the intimacy and heat already formed moments before, the two become closer than they ever dared to be. Evan silently curses himself for not getting off the other night, now he was letting his mind fill in the blanks for all sorts of thoughts. Evan is perfectly fine with having this moment with Jonathan. If nothing more were to happen he'll survive knowing they're still friends. But that's not what Delirious is thinking. He's going for it, knowing this may be the only time he can prove his feelings and how strong they make him act around Evan. Delirious was crawling into Evan's lap and pushing against his chest to let him know he is there. He is in the moment, into Evan, and needing his touch. Evan felt the same thing he did before. Breath becoming shorter and rapid, his heart beating faster making blood travel down south way too fast. By now Evan is certain Jonathan can feel his arousal as he lightly grinds into him. Evan groans, grazes his fingernails on Jonathan's neck, and instinctively rolls his hips back into Jonathan’s. The friction isn't enough for either of them, the heavy touches still felt light when compared to how better it would be if they wore less. Jonathan pulls away out of breath, hot air is blown onto Evan's face before he's hit by the chilling air around the little bubble they have formed. Evan's pushing up into Jonathan as his soft lips kiss his jaw and down his neck. His body assumes how his lips will feel on his bare chest, belly, and soon his-

“Oh fuck! Sorry!” Brian blurts out. He was coming to check in on Evan to see if he had woken up, but he assumed he was interrupting by the state of both men. With a red face Brian is turning around and leaving them alone again. Evan and Jonathan look at each other for a moment before laughing it off.

“Cockblock..” Evan grumbles. Jonathan chuckles as he kisses his lips again. Evan pulls him back for another kiss. He makes it slow, passionate, and meaningful. Evan smiles into it. He knew he was getting drowsy with lust. “Should we…go?” Evan mentions the exit but Jonathan shakes his head with a furrowed brow.

“We are not gonna fuck this soon!” Jonathan nervously but seriously says. Evan rolls his eyes.

“I meant to go hang-out, but thanks for the heads up on what you’re thinking about.” Evan teases. Jonathan blushes but covers it up by deeply kissing Evan. His lips linger longer making the kiss a little slower. Evan felt like he was being a little too gentle but he likes the softer side of Delirious. The true side he doesn't let people besides his partner see or feel. Sometimes. He only ever did accept the affection when Jonathan is the one he is being soft to.

From that day onwards they held hands as they walked around the gift shops, sang songs badly, did cheesy flirts, and were themselves around each other. Evan regrets not saying it sooner, not accepting who he was falling for, but he loves the feeling it gives off. A feel good scared that keeps him running back to Delirious. And Vanoss can’t wait to see what their future brings upon them.


End file.
